Masquerade
by Melanie Sutton
Summary: Her- masked beauty, wishing for love. Him- handsome, heartless. It was going to be a long seven years. No, it was far more complicated. After all, the masquerade had just begun, and everyone would only truly be revealed at the very end.  My first fanfic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world, or any of the characters in this story so far other than Mercury Sonia Colby, Angela Elise Smith, and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

**Prologue**

**Lily**

Ever since birth Lily Marie Evans was breathtakingly beautiful. She had flawless porcelain skin, ruby red, luscious lips, magnificent auburn locks that framed her face perfectly and fell elegantly down her back, and perfect facial features. She had A perfect vision, and everybody said if she didn't, then God was being cruel, because he'd be covering Lily's most beauteous feature- her eyes. Lily had the most brilliant, lustrous, almond shaped eyes, outlined with long, divine lashes. They always smiled and twinkled when she laughed.

When Lily had been in elementary school, many children declared her to be a princess or fairy. One day, a famous photographer saw her and immediately offered her a job as a model. Soon pictures of Lily were everywhere- magazines, newspapers, ads, and even on television! Everyone adored Lily for her beauty and grace. She became one of the most popular and admired figures in Britain.

For Lily though, her life was nothing but misery and distress. She had no true friends, and she was often stereotyped. Nobody knew the real Lily other than her family.  
>When Severus Snape told her she was a witch, Lily was overjoyed. She had long sought a chance for a new beginning, where no one would ever recognize her and she could make true friends. A place where people wouldn't judge her and she could be herself.<p>

She wasn't a ditz. Lily was very bright, intelligent girl, and she got very good grades in school.

She wasn't a freakish drama queen with a short temper. Lily was calm and collected.

Poor Lily was tired of nobody ever wanting to get to know the real her. Severus Snape became her first true friend.

When Lily went to Diagon Alley, she quickly headed to a book shop, and started to browse through the various collections of publications. She found a charm book that showed a spell about changing one's appearance. Lily scrawled it down a piece of parchment and headed out.

When Lily got on the Hogwarts express a few days later, she fetched the slip of parchment from her oversized robe's pocket and recited the incantation.

In a moment the beautiful girl disappeared. Lily's wavy, fiery red hair was replaced with dull, straight, frizzy, light brown hair with split ends, and bangs that hung over her eyes. Her soft, porcelain skin became dry. Lily's lashes shrunk and her lips became pale and cracked. Lily's nose looked a bit crooked as well,

Lily pulled her oversized robe up again and slipped on a pair of large, round glasses over her now dull, grey eyes. After putting her hair into a messy bun, Lily checked herself in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was unrecognizable. Lily Evans was a completely plain, homely looking girl, completely opposite to her past, radiant, self.

"May we sit here?" Two girls stood in the doorway. "Everywhere else is full," they said.

One girl had jet black hair that was straight and layered with a red streak in it, pale skin, and deep, chocolaty eyes. The other had a light blond curly bob of hair just above her shoulders. She had pale skin, and shimmering, robin egg blue eyes. They were both rather different, but both fairly nice looking.

"Mercury Colby," said the one with the red streak in her hair, and stuck out her hand. Lily shook it shyly. "But call me Merc unless you want your arm ripped off. Honestly, what kind of parents name a kid after a planet!"

The giggly blond announced herself, "I'm Angela Smith, and my friends call me Angie or Angel or Ange or An or Angelica or Gel or Gelly or Gela or …"

"We get it!" Mercury roared.

"Anyways, great to meat you!" Angela grinned a huge smile. Then she toppled Lily over in a hug.

"She's over friendly," Mercury explained grimly.

"So, who're you?" Angela sat up and asked a little too enthusiastically.

Lily fidgeted a bit a bit before muttering under her breath, "I'm Lily. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

But since she said this so quietly it sounded more like, "M 'ily, peased t'make yer 'quaitence."

"Didn't quite catch that," Mercury raised her eyebrows.

"M'name's 'ily," Lily spoke a bit louder this time, but it still came out as a load of gibberish.

"One more time" Angela asked weakly.

"My name is Lily!" Lily yelled loudly and clearly.

"Well you don't have to yell it to the world," Mercury joked.

"Considering it probably already knows it," Lily muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Lily noticed Angela cocked her head a bit when she asked a question. Angela was proving to be quite a dumb blond.

For the next hour, Lily listened to Angela and Mercury rant on and on about Hogwarts, what house they'd be in, the elves, the dormitories, feasts, and other things they'd heard about the school. About half an hour later, Lily took out a book and started reading, realizing that the girls were blabbering far too much for her to enjoy it.

Lily read for a good portion of the trip to Hogwarts. One book, Hogwarts, A History, Lily practically consumed. She read every bit of it, from the cover, to reviews at the end.

When a trolley came by, with a plump old woman pushing it, Lily was rather curious about the various different sweets. These were not the simple chocolate bars and lollipops sold in Muggle shops.

"What're those?" Lily pointed at the box that was labeled Chocolate Frogs.

"Chocolate frogs," Mercury replied.

"They're not real frogs, are they?" Lily grimaced.

"Course not," Mercury guffawed. "They're just enchanted. Besides, the frogs aren't the main part. It's the cards you want." Mercury showed Lily a picture of Ignatia Wildsmith, a witch that had invented something called Floo powder.

"Eh, I already got her. Stupid lady. Could've invented something useful at least," Mercury grumbled.

"Merc hates Flooing. It makes her nauseous," Angela explained. "I'd know. We've known each other for awhile. My mum and I moved into the house next door to hers two years ago, after dad decided he wanted to live a normal muggle life without a witch like mum."

"I'm pureblood, for the info, but I really do hope you don't care," Mercury put in.

"What's a pureblood?" Lily wondered.

"Someone who is born in a family of only witches and wizards. It's usually impossible though. We'd die out if we didn't marry muggles. I'm Half blood," Angela explained.

"It's all a load of tosh! Some people actually care about blood status. They say anyone that's not pureblood, is filth. If you're muggleborn, you can count on the Slytherins making your life hell. They'll call you a mud blood and practically torture you just for your blood status," Mercury ranted.

"What's a mud blood?" Lily wondered.

"It's the worst thing you could ever call someone muggle born. It means 'dirty blood'. Get ready Lily, because the Slytherins will be calling you that for the next seven years. You are muggle born right?" Mercury brought up.

Lily silently nodded. She was holding back tears. What if she didn't fit in at Hogwarts because her parents were both muggles?

Angela, seeing Lily's expression and tightened features, patted her on the back. "Don't worry Lils, you'll be fine. Loads of magic folk are from muggle families, and some are very powerful figures. Few years ago, a Minister of Magic was muggle born!" Angela soothed.

"Lily cracked a smile. "Thank you, Angela," she stuttered.

"Why so formal? Merlin Lils, just call me Ange, or Angie!" the blond girl giggled.

"Thanks Angie," Lily murmured. It really was amazing. Lily had never been comforted this way, and that was when she was beautiful! Now, these two girls were being kind to her, and she was an ugly mess!

"So what d'ya say Lils? Wanna be friends?" Angela opened her arms. Lily looked at Angela's inviting arms, asking for another friendly hug.

"Sure," she grinned. "Let's be friends."

After that, Lily chatted for the whole rest of the train ride with Mercy (She herself had thought up this nickname. Mercury, being the slightly gothic person she was, seemed to like it quite a bit.) and Angie.

"Hey guys, let's go explore the train!" Angie burst out at one point.

"Er, alright. Sure," Lily agreed.

"Yeah girl! There's that sense of adventure I know and love!" Mercy pumped her fist in the air and stood up excitedly.

The girls walked past many compartments, checking each one. At one of them, Angie, who was in the lead, came to a halt.

"Kay," she said quickly, and nervously. "We're going back now."

"Why?" Mercy scrunched her nose. "We just left."

"We. Are. Going. Back. Now," Angela demanded, her voice so stern, Lily immediately turned. Mercury though, was not just giving up her little adventure just yet.

"But why?" she prodded.

"Because I said so," Angela snapped.

At that moment two boys stepped out of the compartment. One had long, elegant hair that fell in waves to his shoulders. He had perfect skin, and joyful, grey eyes. The other boy had sandy colored hair that lay neat and flat on his head, and simple brown eyes. He was very pale, and had a few scars on his face, but he was almost as handsome as his friend.

"Remus John Lupin," he introduced himself. "And this is my friend, Sirius Orion Black."

"Black, huh?" Mercury smirked. "As in, the Noble House of Black?"

"That's right. You got a problem with that?" the boy with the long hair, that was apparently named Sirius questioned in a challenging tone,

"Yeah, actually," Mercury answered. "I have a problem with people like your good for nothing family, and your muggle hating ways. I really, really do."

"Uh, hi Sirius. These are my friends- Lily Evans and Mercury Colby," Angela pointed at her two friends.

"Colby, huh? You mean the blood traitors, right? Well I can assure you, Miss Planetarium, that I am not like the rest of my dark family. As a matter of fact, I'm heading to Gryffindor," Sirius declared.

"Wonderful," Mercury mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, you know, we should be leaving now," Lily gathered her friends in a hurry.

"What's the rush ladies?" another voice appeared. A skinny boy with messy, jet black hair, and hazel eyes covered by glasses was standing in the doorway. "Name's James. James Harold Potter."

"Lily Marie Evans," Lily introduced herself. "And my friends, Mercury Sonia Colby and Angela Elise Smith."

James flashed a winning smile towards Angela. She blushed. Unlike Angela, Lily was pretty sure though that he was revolted by her appearance.

"So Angie, sweetie, what was break like? How's your mum? Still ill, I bet," Sirius spoke.

"Woah," Mercury cut in before the blonde could answer. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, I live near the Blacks," Angela stuttered, her face going red again. "Sirius and I met when we were nine." Lily noticed how tongue tied Angela got around Sirius.

"You know, we really should be going," Mercury clapped her hands together happily at the thought.

"Well, nice meeting you, Lorry, Mercury, Angela. Have fun!" James waved. Lily noticed how he said all their names right but hers.

"It's Lily," she told him.

"Sure, whatever Leslie, bye!" James waved and stepped back into his compartment.

_So this is what being ugly means,_ Lily thought. _People don't even care enough to remember your first name._ Lily sighed. She never thought that people could so mean and insensitive.

"C'mon guys," Lily muttered. Let's go back. Train's gonna get there soon."

On the outside, Lily was happy. On the inside, Lily had never felt so depressed.

_And so her masquerade began._

**James**

Ever since birth, James Harold Potter was amazingly handsome. He had a tall, strong build, and was hit by puberty rather early, giving him rather broad shoulders. He had jet black, untamable hair that absolutely refused to lay flat. It stuck up in all directions, and no matter how many times she combed James' hair, Mrs. Potter had never won her battles with it. James had deep, hazel eyes, and he always wore glasses which slid down on his nose just a bit.

Born in a rich, pureblood family, James got everything he wanted and was never teased. He was clever, amazing at Quidditch, brilliant at pranking, and extremely good looking. Even as a child, James only ever acknowledged the beautiful and good looking, not giving the ugly the time of day. They didn't deserve the honor of talking to him, he had decided. Pretty much, James was the perfect example of a pampered brat. James was always looked at as one, and he honestly didn't care.

When he got his letter from Hogwarts, it was nothing exciting for James. Just time for him to go to school and leave his fun, carefree life. In Diagon Alley, James walked in an aristocratic manor, as if people were supposed to bow before him, or something of that manner. Getting his wand, books, materials, and school wear was just another boring, stupid part of life for James.

On the train, James didn't think he'd ever change his mind about this, but he did. When he got on the train, James went to the very back and plopped down in a random compartment. A few minutes later, another boy, with elegant, long hair, and a mischievous glint in his stormy grey eyes, opened the door and sat right across from him.

"Go away," James ordered carelessly. "This is my compartment."

"Since when? I wanna sit here, and there's nothing you little pansy can do about it," the boy smirked.

"Just leave, before I make you," James snapped.

"No," the boy replied back, just as harshly.

"Jerk!" James yelled.

"Spoiled brat!" the boy shouted right back.

"Idiot!"

"Pea brain!"

"String hair!"

"Porcupine!"

"Dog!"

"Four-eyes!"

"Excuse me, but may I ask what in Merlin's name is going on?" someone stepped in. It was a boy with sandy, neat hair, and scars across his face. Next to him was a small, pudgy boy with mousy hair and watery blue eyes. "My name is Remus John Lupin, and this is Peter Archibald Pettigrew. May we sit here?" said the first boy.  
>"No!" both James and Sirius, (I'm sure you guessed it was him.) both being spoiled brats, exclaimed.<p>

"Well, that's too bad then," Remus sighed and sat down. Remus was much more mature and collected, and knew that it was his job right now to make sure the two other boys didn't kill each other.

"What are your names?" he asked politely.

"James Harold Potter," James grumbled.

"Sirius Orion Black," muttered Sirius in the same cold way.

Remus burst into laughter. "Why would you two hate each other?" he laughed. "You're practically brothers!" Then Remus fell into a fit of laughter.

James and Sirius sat there, not understanding what was so funny.

"Do you reckon he's mad?" Sirius suggested.

"Definitely," James nodded.

"What's so hilarious? I just don't get it," Sirius sighed. "And I get everything!" He waved his arms in the air.

"Don't ask me, mate. Ask mister Gigglepants over there," James pointed at Remus, who was now rolling on the floor.

"Wow. One second we're having a yelling match, the next we're mates. How weird is that?" Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah. Guess Gigglepants knows what he's doing," James agreed.

"Bingo!" cried Remus as he sat up. "So it actually worked?"

"You planned that?" James asked in awe.

"Of course. I'm not dumb enough to just randomly roll around on the floor," Remus shrugged.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" said a pudgy woman that opened their compartment door.

"We'll take it all!" James and Sirius exclaimed at the same time, both taking a clump of coins out of their pockets. Remus and Peter stared at the money in awe.

"You just threw away all that money… on sweets!" Remus finally said in amazement.

"Course. I'm filthy rich after all," James shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And it's the least my freak family can do for me. After kicking out Andromeda for marrying that muggle born wizard, Ted Tonks his names was, I really feel like the sheep in the Black family," Sirius admitted.

After they each ate their fair share of sweets, James and Sirius started chatting like teenage girls. Peter watched them in awe, while Remus grabbed a book from his things and started reading.

A while later, someones face flashed in front of the window, and the boys heard some girls speaking outside their compartment.

"Kay, we're going back now," said one girl.

"Why? We just left," said another voice.

The first and second voice drabbled a bit, and then Sirius and Remus stepped out. James sat in the compartment for a while, waiting for his new mates to return.

Finally, he too decided to leave his comfy seat.

"Well, you know, we should be leaving now," said a brand new voice James hadn't heard yet. He saw it was another girl. She had plain, straight brown hair with split ends, and the bangs covered her eyes, which were also covered by glasses. She was short, and her robes were huge on her. She had terrible skin, and her lips were cracked. _Uugh!_ James thought. _She probably doesn't even know what makeup is. So ugly!_

James made some small talk. He was good at it. His parents always took him to parties.

Ugly girl had two friends. Mercury Sonia Colby and Angela Elise Smith. He was pretty sure Ugly Girl had a name to, but he hadn't been listening. Mercury was okay looking. She could always try to look less like the wicked witch of the west, but she was still pretty. Angela, on the other hand, he liked a lot. She had nice hair, and her eyes were nice and happy looking. She had a fair complexion and a good figure. Angela was beautiful. He would most definitely ask her out when the time came.

James waved goodbye to the girls. He was pretty sure he got Ugly Girl's name wrong, but oh well. It's not like she'd care. Ugly people weird like that.

"James! Earth to James!" Remus yelled in James' ear.

"I'm up!" he screamed.

"That was cool! We had or first chat with Hogwarts girls!" Sirius yelled triumphantly. "And I know for a fact that Angie's gonna say yes when I ask her out next year."

"Yeah right! It's sooo gonna be me that dates Angie some day!" James puffed his chest.

"What about Mercury?" Remus suggested.

"Nah!" both James and Sirius rejected the idea at the same time.

"Or Lily?" Remus added.

"Who?" both boys, once again, said in unison.

"Honestly, it's like you two were meant to be together!" Remus shook his head at his two friends. "Lily!" he said. "The girl with the bangs and glasses."

"You mean Ugly Girl? She has a name?" James cocked his head.

"Of course she has a name, James!" Remus roared, exasperated. "You couldn't possibly have thought that her real name was Ugly Girl!" Seeing James expression, realization hit Remus. "Oh. My. Merlin. You actually thought that, didn't you?" James nodded. Remus looked up. "Merlin help me. I've befriended an idiotic brat."

"Hey!" James shouted, not sounding the least bit hurt.

At that moment the train came to a stop.

_This is going to be a looooong seven years,_ Remus thought.

He was wrong. It was much more complicated than that.

_After all, the masquerade was just beginning, _  
><em>and everyone would only truly be revealed <em>  
><em>at the very end.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how is it? This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction which I have decided to call "Masquerade". I like how I did the end. Do you? Hopefully. I really hope some of you will actually be good little readers and R. E. V. I. E. W. It would be nice to have some support on my first story. This is pretty much Lily and James' first impression of each other. James is a stuck up snob, and Lily is a miserable ugly girl. Oh, and Remus, Sirius, Mercu- sorry, Mercy, and Angie are all just caught in the middle of it. Poor kids. They don't know what's coming to them. By the way, I worked really hard on this, so please don't be too mean. It will crush my ever so delicate soul. And you don't to crush my soul now, do you? Of course you don't, I'm Mel the Awesome! Anyways, you can use some fire, but please not too much. And if you do try to crush me, I <em>will_ fight back._**

**_Well, that's the buzz for today._**

**_Luvs,_**

**_Mel_**


	2. Dreams, Nightmares, and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world, or any of the characters in this story so far other than Mercury Sonia Colby, Angela Elise Smith, Brooke Davies, Peyton Jensen, Francesca Moore, the voice in Lily's dream (you'll find out more about it later), and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Masquerade**

**2. Dreams, Nightmares, and Realizations**

**Lily**

_"Lily," a voice hissed. "Lil-ly."_

_"What?" Lily asked, confused._

_"I know of your pain, Lily Marie Evans. Your masquerade is not quite over yet, Lily. I have something to tell you," the voice whispered again._

_"Who are you?" Lily demanded._

_"I am, what I am. I am you, and I am also not you. I have come to you to tell you something very important. At the end of the year, there will be a Graduation Ball. You will go to it," the voice continued._

_"Why?"_

_"At the end of the Ball, it is the end. It is time to unmask. You will reveal yourself," the voice ordered._

_"What? No!" Lily insisted._

_"Yes. You asked what I was. I am a prophecy. I tell you what may happen in the future. At the end of the Ball, you reveal yourself. If by the end of the year there is one who loves you, you will have the power to bless every person at Hogwarts. If not, a curse will be ensued. Each being at Hoqwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that had a stone heart shall be cursed for seven years, representing the seven years of your misery. Heed this warning, Lily Marie Evans. You must have a true love by midnight at the Graduation Ball. I must go now. I will see you soon. Goodbye."_

_"Wait! Will I ever hear from you again?" Lily called out._

_"When the time comes, I will come again," the faint words just barely reached the sleeping girl._

_"Goodbye!" Lily murmured, as her world went blank._

_Rrrriiiinng! Rrrriiiinng!_ Lily's alarm clock went off loudly. Lily sighed as she pulled herself out of her awfully comfortable bed. Ah well, they were never meant to be.

Lily stared at the mirror in front of her. The real her. The her that she sorrowfully left behind every autumn, and welcomed back warmly every summer. Sometimes Lily regretted ever leaving this her behind, and becoming that her. The Lily Evans that no one knew. The Lily Evans that only had two friends. The Lily Evans that was smart, but shy. The Lily Evans that had never even kissed a guy by seventh year. The Lily Evans that was absolutely, hideously, ugly. The Lily Evans that was staring back at her from the mirror.

Lily changed back very quickly and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, leaving them crispy white. Sometimes she hated that about herself. She couldn't do anything imperfect when she was this Lily. It was just impossible. Then Lily put on an oversized grey T-shirt that managed to look good on her, even though it had a stain of ketchup on it and said Barney's Fishing Gear! The Best Catch Is Here! and a pair of baggy jeans.

She looked good. Even though a normal person would look ugly with messy hair, no makeup, and ugly clothes, Lily managed to look good. Merlin, sometimes Lily despised being pretty. Sometimes she preferred her ugly other self. At least that Lily had two friends and good grades. At least she had a chance.

"Li-ly!" someone called from downstairs. It was Petunia, using that same old snobby, annoying voice. "Li-ly!" she called again.

Lily apparated into the kitchen, right behind Petunia.

"No need to yell Tuney, I'm right here," Lily tapped her sister on the shoulder, then grabbed the gallon of orange juice and drank right from the jug. (This habit of Lily's annoyed Petunia very much, only enforcing her to do it more often.)

"Lily, that is sooo gross!" Petunia observed. "Do you know how much bacteria is now right there?" Petunia asked and pointed at the cap.

"I should hope so," Lily responded. "You've told me three thousand, four hundred and eighty two times, give or take two."

"Uugh!" Petunia groaned, annoyed. "Whatever. Just hurry up!" Then Petunia stormed out of the kitchen.

_She takes things too seriously,_ Lily thought.

"Baby!" someone cried happily from the staircase. Lily's father stood with his arms wide open. He had blond hair like Petunia, and brown eyes. Mr. Evans had a mustache, and he wore a simple plaid blue shirt and business pants, with a belt course. (Mrs. Evans would throw a fit if he didn't have one.)

"You ready, kiddo?" Mr. Evans smiled at his daughter, holding her in deep embrace.

"Course Daddy," Lily grinned. "I'm always ready."

When they got to King's Cross, Lily couldn't help but stare at the barrier between platforms nine and ten for a moment. She wouldn't be going here for a while. Assuming she got married and had kids, of course. If not, then it was her last time going here on September 1. Lily felt the urge to cry.

"Lily!" called someone from behind the lugubrious girl. Angela Smith pounced on her friend. When the two girls stood up, Angela eyed Lily from head to toe.

"Haven't done the spell yet?" she raised her eyebrow at Lily's absolute beauty.

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Wanna run through together?" Angie suggested.

"Sure," Lily nodded.

"Wait!" some one else called. It was Mercury.

"Mercy!" Lily laughed.

"Took you long enough! We were gonna go without you!" Angela tossed her blond hair which was now just above her elbows.  
>The three girls joined hands and ran through.<p>

According to Lily, Platform 9 ¾ hadn't changed a bit since first year. The walls around it, the familiar sound of sobbing parents wishing their children bitter goodbyes, the odor of smoke coming from the Hogwarts Express, the kissing, hugging, and waving from the children was all the same. It was always regaling to watch the second years pretend to be so smart, and Lily and her friends couldn't help but giggle at the youngsters' foolishness.

"We were once like that, you know," Mercy pointed out to her friends.

"Come on girls, time to get on that train!" an over exultant Angie giggled.

"You know," Mercury muttered to Lily through gritted teeth, "Sometimes I feel like punching that girl. She's far too giggly and optimistic. Makes me wanna puke."

Lily patted her friend on the back. "It's okay," she joked. "We all know you would rather be tortured with the Cruciatus than do anything girly for once in your life."

"Too right you are," Mercury nodded.

On the train, Lily's two friends watched as the red head transformed into the ugly girl they saw every year.

"Lily, do you have to do this?" Angela wondered, wistfully watching her friend become the same ugly, shy Lily.

"Ange, we've gone over this. Yes, I do. How else will I find…" Lily was interrupted by Mercury.

"Someone that loves you for who you are. Blah blah blah, we know!" she finished. Lily always had this talk with them whenever Angela asked her this.

Both Mercury and Angela could see that Lily was losing her spirit and faith in what she was doing. Every year Lily became even more miserable, because she was losing hope that anyone would ever love her.

Though Lily started going to Hogwarts just wanting friends, now she wanted much more. She was probably one of the only seventh years to have never dated, and it was crushing the poor girl's heart to think that nobody out there knew how to look past someone's outer cover. Sometimes Lily thought of her favorite Muggle story, Beauty and the Beast. She liked to think of the beginning, where the handsome prince refused to let the beggar woman in because she was ugly. When she revealed her beauty, he was immediately sorry. Is everyone like the prince? Does everybody only ever think of peoples' cover? Lily constantly thought. Then she remembered the rest of the story, and always knew it was possible to change their minds, and let them know that beauty was on the within.

"Lils, it's our last year here," Angela warned. "What if your Prince Charming doesn't come?"

Lily felt a tear roll down her cheek. She spoke sadly, "Then I- I… I'll just have t-to…"

"C'mon. Just say it," Mercury urged her.

"I'll reveal myself. At the Graduation Ball, I'll reveal myself to the whole school," Lily sighed. Then she told the two girls about her horrifying dream.

"That's terrible!" Angela shrieked.

"Are you kidding!" Mercury laughed. "That's awesome! A nice curse is just what'll get those petty losers to get their priorities straight."

"Mercy, you really need to lose some of that gothic personality of yours," Angela wrinkled her nose.

"It's alright Angie. I'm just glad you two are my friends," Lily admitted. "What would I do without you two? Sometimes I remember how you guys reacted to finding out my secret. Most girls wouldn't have understood in the slightest, but you two…" Lily stopped and recalled the memory.

"Lils, you obviously haven't met many girls before," Angela chortled.

"Well, all the girls at Hogwarts would've reacted that way," Mercury noted.

It was true. The girls at Hogwarts were all very superficial. They all followed one girl, Brooke Davies, who was always followed by her two cronies, Peyton Jensen and Francesca Moore. Or as Mercury like to call them, Barbie and Clone 1 and Clone 2.

Brooke had wavy, glossy blond hair that fell to her waist and bounced when she walked, crystal blue eyes, and according to Mercury, had probably had five hundred plastic surgeries on her face. She had a perfect smile, and her teeth were absolutely straight and white. Brooke wore tons of make up, and her fan club consisted of four hundred fifty three boys. Her dating intake was thirteen boys per week. Brooke held the highest popularity status of girls in Hogwarts.

Peyton was also very pretty. She had creamy, cocoa skin and deep brown eyes. Her thick, sleek hair was about the same color as chocolate, and was waist length. Peyton wore dark lipstick every day, and giggled nonstop. Mercury said she giggled more than Angie, and was obviously highly diseased. Peyton also had a perfect smile, and tended to use the word 'like' five hundred times in every sentence, assuming she could manage to speak one without bursting into a fit of giggles. Peyton and Francesca shared a fan club of two hundred ninety two boys. Peyton's dating intake was five boys a week, and her best friend was Francesca. She was ranked second most popular girl in school.

Francesca, just like her two friends, was extremely popular. She was pale, had jet black curly hair just a bit past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and also had that popular winning smile. Francesca wore a bit more natural makeup, and tended to be quieter around Brooke, though Peyton, her best friend, claimed her to be a chatterbox. Francesca liked to be called Franny, but Brooke said it sounded like a fat person's name and called her Chess instead. (Even though Francesca sucked at chess.) Francesca also used the word 'like' a lot, and giggled almost as much as Peyton. Her dating intake was three boys a week, and she was third most popular girl in school.

Lily, Mercury, and Angela hated what they called 'The Barbies", and it was common knowledge to them all that it was best to just stay out of their way.

"Lils," Angela assured, "We're not the Barbies. We'd never judge you like they do. Kay?" Angela giggled, and Mercury gagged.

"Kay," Lily beamed from joy. Her friends were amazing.

_She was never masked around those who loved her._

**James**

_James was holding a girl in his arms. He couldn't tell who it was, but he hoped it was someone pretty._

_"James, why do you have to be like that to every girl?" the person he was holding asked in a sad tone. "I love you, James. You played me for a fool. Why? It only hurt you in the end."_

_"I don't even know who you are," James responded. "What's your name?"_

_"Ugly Girl. That is my name. You gave it to me in first year, remember?" the girl spoke. Then she pushed him away and stepped into the light so he could see her. She had brown hair with split ends, bangs covering her eyes. She had acne and a large nose. Her lips were cracked and she wore an oversized robe. Her teeth were ugly, as was her smile. She had a pair of huge, round glasses on her nose, and they covered simple grey eyes. The girl wore no makeup and kept sobbing._

_"What do you want, Ugly Girl?" James asked, this time, less caring. He spoke as if he was speaking to a cat that needed feeding._

_"What do I want? I want you to see me now. I want you to love me and protect me, and stop being the jerk you are. Alas, you will never change. You will forever be a cruel, heartless brat," the girl turned her hideous back to him._

_"You'll get over it. I mean, you couldn't have thought someone as handsome as me would go out with someone as ugly as you?" James called to the girl._

_She turned back to him, evil in her eyes. "Ugly as me? Do you know who I am?" the girl roared in rage. "Beauty is on the within James. You should have learned that by now. Just watch! Watch as your ugly girl turns into something beautiful!" the girl yelled. There was a flash of light. James just caught a hateful look flash from the girls suddenly brilliant, green eyes, and a burst of red hair, before he woke up._

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" James' mum screeched from downstairs.

"Jamesie boy! Wake up, wake up!" James' friend, Sirius, pounced on him. "It's September 1, Jamesie boy! Get up!"

"O-kay Sirius! I'll get up if you stop calling me Jamesie boy," James huffed.

"Kay, kay!" Sirius nodded gleefully and jumped off of James' bed.

"Finally! You, James, get up early every day of the summer, and then on the one day getting your bum out of bed before the sun rises is crucial, you decide to be an impossible brat!" James' mum fussed.

"Now just one sec, the sun's not up yet?" James yelled in alarm.

"Nopedy nope!" Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

Without saying a word, James hopped back into bed and pulled the covers tight over his face. "It's five in the morning! Good night!" he bellowed and buried his head under the warm pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Potter (who very much enjoyed ranting to her heart's content) grabbed James' foot and literally pulled him out of bed by the ankle.

"Aah!" James screamed.

After arguing for about an hour with his mum, James finally managed to wash up and come downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh! There's my boy!" Mr. Potter put his copy of The Daily Prophet down and pulled his son into a bear hug. "Head Boy! Never thought I'd see the day!"

"Honestly dad, you act like it's a miracle!" James managed to get out, gasping for breath as his father let him go.

"Ah, that's cause it is," Sirius noted. "You and I share the school's record of most detentions in one term."

"True, but it still doesn't mean I couldn't have been Head Boy," James protested.

"You shouldn't have been Head Boy anyway. Dumbledore just happens to be bonkers," Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius Orion Black, you will not talk about such a wonderful wizard that way!" Mrs. Potter, who just walked in, ordered.

"Yes Dorea," Sirius nodded apologetically.

"Now then, eat up! Charlus, go get the me my bag," Mrs. Potter ordered her children (she declared that Sirius was practically her son) and husband.

Many flapjacks later, the boys were standing in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Hey guys!" a boy with sandy hair, pulling another mousy, pudgy one, called to James and Sirius.

"Remus!" James cried happily, hugging his other friend.

"Mooney, Wormy!" Sirius jumped up and down, clapping.

"Too much syrup this morning?" Remus eyed Sirius.

"Yeah," James nodded.

The four friends backed away and all ran through the barrier, one after another. Then they wished their parents (or foster parents in Sirius' case) goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

After kicking out a couple of first years sitting in their compartment, the Marauders (that was their group name) enjoyed telling tales about their summer. Finally, the conversation landed on James' dream last night.

"So Jamesie, why were you moaning and groaning all night?" Sirius smirked. "Had a dream about Brookie, did you?" he snickered.

"No, not about Brooke, and it was more of a nightmare," James admitted. "There was this girl."

"Go on," Sirius wriggled his eyebrows. "Was she that bad of a snog?"

"No. We didn't snog at all. She was hideous. She talked a load of tosh, though," James shook his head.

"Nothing is a load of tosh with you, James," Remus said, knowing his friend was hiding something. "What did she say?"

James explained the dream to his fiends, only leaving one detail out. The green eyes and red hair at the end. He'd never seen anything as enchanting or beautiful.

"She is right James," Remus noted. "How many times have you dated a girl for her heart and personality, not her looks?"

"Does being a good snogger count?" James recalled Morgan Jones.

"No James, snogging does not count," Remus rolled his eyes. His friend was so stupid.

"Well then, what does?" Sirius cocked his head and asked dumbly.

"There's kindness, generosity, loyalty, humor, honesty, bravery, intelligence, and a ton of other traits," Remus listed.

"What about gorgeousness?" James wondered.

"That's not personality!" Remus hollered in James' ear.

"Ah, but gorgeousness is rather important, Remus. Then, you wouldn't know. All you ever do is moan and groan about your "furry little problem". Am I right?" Sirius teased.

"Oh shut up," Remus snapped. The mention of him being a werewolf always made him rather petulant. "Let's talk about something else," Remus suggested hopefully.

"Like what? The summer homework? Knowing you, it is that, but it's boring!" Sirius chattered. He was very bored. Sirius always rambled on and on when he was bored, unlike most people, who rambled when they were nervous. The thing was, Sirius didn't get nervous. He was Sirius, and he was cool. Being nervous was not cool, so he didn't do it, just like he didn't sweat or read. (The last one was not because it wasn't cool, just Sirius didn't like to read.)

"No, Sirius, not the summer homework. Which, by the way, I am certain you didn't do," Remus said this in a way that showed that he didn't even need to ask if it were true or not, because he knew for sure he was correct.

"Moony, please continue," James rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate Prongs on becoming Head Boy! I never thought I'd see the day! Yet, here is Prongs, badge on his chest and all! it's a miracle!" Remus shook his head in disbelief. Stupid James, Remus thought. He probably thinks it'll be a piece of cake to do this.

"P-prongs?" Peter stuttered. "W-will you p-put us in d-detention like McGonagall always does?"

"Course not, Wormy! Where ever would you get an idea like that? If anything, I'll enforce not following the rules!" James grinned from ear to ear. Remus, once again, rolled his eyes at his best friends. Peter was the helpless, sidekick one, Sirius was the cool, but with family issues one, he was the logical, troubled one, and James was… well, James was just, _James._

Remus truthfully disagreed with his friend's view on things. James just couldn't understand that beauty was on the within. Two years ago, Remus had befriended Lily Evans, and she'd taught him this. James and Sirius though, they just couldn't understand. Especially James. Remus saw how he treated ugly girls. He cast them aside as if they were old toys that just randomly was given to him. James didn't even believe they had emotions or feelings. To James, only beauty mattered. That was why Remus was sometimes ashamed of his friend.

"Remmy, you okay?" Sirius waved his hand in front of Remus' face. Apparently, the sandy haired boy had fallen into a trance. Or as he like to call it, _Thinking Deeply._

"Mmm," Remus mumbled.

"_Re-mus!" _Sirius pouted.

"WHAT?" Remus roared. He was not in the mood to put up with Sirius right now.

"Do something," Sirius ordered.

"Oh, just stuff it," Remus pushed his friend away, cracked open his book, and started reading.

_Merlin, my friends are so stupid. They'll never understand anything serious. Even Sirius! Maybe I'll go see Lily later. I think Mercy and Angela could be having some trouble with that girl. Or maybe I just want to get away from the guys. Ugh, why is everything so annoying right now? Wait, isn't the full moon just a week and a half away? That explains it. I really need to stop being so testy. People will start suspecting things. I'll just rest now._

Remus was thinking this as he faked reading.

It was true, the full moon was close, but that wasn't why he jumped up suddenly and ran out the door.

It was because he had to talk to someone.

Someone he knew would only tell him the truth.

_He had always wished to unmask when it was not quite time yet._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how is chapter two? Do you like it? I really hope you do. And thanks to the few people who reviewed! It's my first story, so it means sooo much to me when you people tell me what you think and support me. Thanks for that! Oh, and by the way, I want to quickly respond to one review that said,<em>**

**_"...hope you don't abandon it like so many other stories on here"_**

**_Of course I wont abandon it! I have read a ton of stories where you read the first few chapters. love it, and then realize it hasn't been updated since like 2005, and probably wont be updated again. It really bugs me when people do that, and I think of it as betraying the readers. So if anyone reading this is one of those writers that abandoned their story, go back this instant and update! I assure you, at least one person is upset that you abandoned it, and felt really depressed._**

**_Anyways, Happy New Year! I waited to post so that everyone could have some time to get used to 2012! Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed their year, and welcomed the new one!_**

**_Thanks again, and please review,_**

**_Mel_**


	3. Secrets, Potions, and Breakups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world, or any of the characters in this story so far other than Mercury Sonia Colby, Angela Elise Smith, Brooke Davies, Peyton Jensen, Francesca Moore, the voice in Lily's dream (you'll find out more about it later), and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

**3. Secrets, Potions, and Breakups**

**Lily**

When Remus burst into the girls' compartment, Mercury was quick to yell.

"What the _bloody hell _are you doing here? We could have been bloody _changing!" _she raged.

"No, you change hours before the train arrives at Hogwarts. We have about half an hour left," Remus explained. Even though it was true, Mercury still huffed as she sat back down.

"Anyway, I need to speak with Lily. See, I was thinking that we are good enough friends to start telling each other the truth. About each other, I mean," Remus raised to his eyebrows to see if she was following along. Lily nodded to show that she was.

"I have to ask you something. Are you, or are you not, Head Girl this year?" Remus stated simply. He already knew the answer.

"Y-yes," Lily stuttered. "I got the letter a while back."

_"What!"_ Mercury and Angela shrieked.

"I see you kindly left out telling Mercy and Angela that minor detail, huh?" Remus laughed.

"Yes," Lily admitted shyly.

"Re-_mus! _I told you to call me Angie! Or Ange, or An, or Gela, or..." Angela started listing, but Mercury cut her off.

"We _know!" _she rolled her eyes.

A smile tugged on Remus' face before he continued, "James had this dream last night about..."

_"Not in-ter-ested!" _Angela sang.

"If you would let me _finish,_" Remus spoke roughly through gritted teeth. "It was about a girl. A girl he called Ugly Girl. Its just that... that's what he called you in first year. Lily, something's going to happen this year. There's this... _feeling. _In my gut. I know, and I need you to be completely truthful right now. _Are you hiding something I don't know about?" _Remus stared at the girl straight in the eye. He knew she'd melt under the pressure. She always did.

"I- I... I cant tell you," the poor girl finally managed. "I just... cant."

"Lils, maybe you can tell him. Its not like he's going to announce it to the world," Angela immediately covered her face just in case Lily didn't like her idea.

"Fine! If you two aren't going to help me with my secret, I might as well just do it now," Lily snapped. "Watch carefully, Remus. I'll only show you once."

Lily raised her wand and muttered the spell. Immediately the spell went into action. One by one, her features changed. Her fiery hair slashed the air and she turned around to let her emerald eyes pierce Remus'.

"So, what do you thing of my secret?" she commanded.

Remus was speechless. Of course he was, he'd just seen one of his best friends completely transform into practically a model. (Which she had been.)

"Ooh! This is the part where it gets good!" Angela snatched the popcorn from Mercury. (At some point in this commotion, Mercury had managed to transfigure a pen into a bag of popcorn. Well, Mercy had always been the best in class. Next to James Potter, of course.)

"W-what?" Remus sputtered.

"Allow moi to explain. Lily here has been faking her appearance for six years. That pretty much summarizes it all," Mercury shrugged, then tossed a kernel in the air and caught it with her mouth.

"Wow. That's some impressive charm work," were the words Remus managed to sputter out.

"I know," Lily blushed.

"So, how long has this been... you know... going on?" Remus wondered.

"First year. We found out in second," Mercury explained. "Cool, huh?"

"Sure. Just one question, why do you do this?" Remus stared at Lily.

Lily sighed. "Well, I never really had any friends when I was little. People only wanted to be with me for the money and popularity. So when I got my letter, I wanted it to be different. And it worked, I mean I have you guys, right?"

"But that's not enough, is it, Lils?" Angela patted her friend on the back. "What about the whole 'true love' thing?"

At this point, Lily had said so much, she decided to just spill the rest. She sat Remus down and explained the dream.

"You know, I think I know how you can get a true love before Graduation Ball!" Remus exclaimed. "There's this matchmaker potion I found when I was doing a little light reading. We can find out who Lily's perfect match is!" Remus ran to his compartment and came back a few minutes later with a huge book.

"This," Mercury pointed at the book. "Is light?"

"Oh shut up. Do you want my help or not?" Remus snapped. He flipped the pages.

"There it is!" Angela shrieked with excitement.

"Oh. My. Merlin," Lily groaned. "Sure, there's the simple ingredients. Ginger, obviously, lavender, duh, But then there are these ingredients that are absolutely mental! I mean, we need to add some of the same ones used in Veritasurem, as that way it tells us what we wish. This is from Amortentia, as its about love, and this is from these," Lily pointed at the rest of the list, "Can only be found in rare places! Not only that, but it takes weeks to brew, and it only works on a certain day in a certain spot. On the new moon near water. Tell me, when is the next new moon after six weeks?"

"No," Remus shook his head as he stared at the calendar he just took out of his bag. "But there is one on October 26."

"Well, the potion has to be fresh. It has to have been finished the past day," Lily insisted.

"So we'll start it exactly six weeks before the new moon on October 26," Angela shrugged. It was rather simple.

"Yeah, and you're Slughorn's top student. Tell him you're doing an extra project," Mercury suggested.

"Fine," Lily huffed.

"It's settled then. We get our materials, and then we start brewing on exactly..." Remus flipped the pages of the calendar, "September 15. That's fourteen days from now. Lily, you better hurry."

Lily just let a sigh out. Her friends would not listen to reason.

_Sometimes a lady will be shy,_

_So she needs a push to join the dance._

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

"Where's Moony off too do you think?" Sirius asked James.

"Probably to see Angie and, um, whatever their names are," James shrugged.

"Mercury, wasn't it?" Peter recalled.

"Who cares?" James guffawed. "Just as long as Remus doesn't bring down our rep by hanging out with them."

The three boys all laughed. At that moment, a blonde girl walked in, followed closely by a brunette and black haired girl.

"Hey James, the lovely ladies decided to pay us a visit," Sirius pulled Peyton (you totally knew it was them) on his lap. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she giggled.

Brooke sat right next to James, and he scooted closer to her to close any gaps.

"How was summer?" Brooke purred, and Peter fake gagged.

"Petey, you wouldn't mind, like, leaving for a little bit, would you?" Peyton shot him a dangerous glare. Peter knew better than to argue, so he quickly slipped out of the compartment.

"So, how was your summer, Jamesie?" Brooke asked again.

"Fine. I met some hot girls in France." Brooke glared. "Of, course, you're way hotter," he added quickly.

"Where's my Remmypoo?" Francesca inquired.

"With some friends he met in first year," Sirius answered after giving Peyton a quick kiss on the cheek, after which she giggled.

"What friends?" Francesca demanded.

"Smith, Colby, and..." James trailed off. "Oh, yeah! Evans."

"Who?" everyone asked, confused.

"She's this geek that is probably the ugliest girl in school," James explained. "You don't have to worry, Fran. She's no threat."

At this moment, Remus burst in.

"Where were you?" was the first thin Francesca wanted to know.

"With some friends," he shrugged and sat down next to Sirius.

"What friends?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Angie, Mercy, and Lily," Remus replied.

"Oh, so you gave them nicknames, did you?" Francesca shrieked. "You never gave _me _a nickname, even though there's the detail that _I _happen to be your _girlfriend!_ Don't you have anything to say?"

"No, I don't. They've been my friends for a long time, and its just a habit. I honestly don't see why you're getting so worked up about this. It's not like I like them more than you. I just like your name the way it is, that's all," Remus told her.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a petite girl with bay blue hair poked her face in to see what all the commotion was about. A redhead boy followed, and the girl finally stepped inside.

"Hi, my name is Jane. Jane Lauren Carson actually, but everyone calls me Jane. This is Timothy Herr, and we're both in first year. I heard voices and got a bit curious. Is something wrong?" Jane looked up at Remus sweetly with large, slightly scared eyes and bit her lip.

"Scram, kid," Brooke sneered.

"Yeah, or I'm gonna curse your puny face so bad you'll be crying like the baby you are for years," James snapped.

The girl's face turned pale, but she quickly replied back.

"You cant. I'm a metamorphagus, so I can look however I want to look," she explained innocently.

"Why you little brat, you better..." Remus cut James' rant off before he could insult the poor child even more.

"Shut up, both of you. Cant you see that you're scaring the poor kid. What did she do?" he glared at the two people icily, then turned to the girl and knelt in front of her.

"A metamorphagus, huh? I've never met one before. It must be pretty cool. I'm Remus Lupin, and these are my friends. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. They're just all in a bad mood. You two may want to go change into your school robes now. Good luck with the sorting, and I hope you two will be in Gryffindor with us," then he ruffled the girls hair and she skipped out the door, just a little bit reassured.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke ordered.

"She's a first year, Brooke. You didn't have to be such a bitch to her," Remus reasoned.

"No, she's a brat that needs to learn her place in the Hogwarts food chain," Francesca defended her friend.

Remus stared at his girlfriend in shock. He'd never seen this side of her. This _mean_ and _bitchy _side.

"Francesca, she..." but he got cut off by her.

"Remmypoo, I'm sorry, but you don't argue with me. End of discussion."

"No, Francesca, end of our relationship," Remus shook his head a her. "You three," he pointed at the girls. "Need to leave. Now. I need to talk to the guys." Then Remus grabbed Peyton and Brooke by the wrist and pushed them out of the compartment, followed closely by his now _ex-_girlfriend.

"What the hell, Moony?" Sirius groaned. "We were not finished!"

"Oh, yes you were. Padfoot, you need to cool down with Peyton. And Prongs, I can't _believe _you were such a jerk! I thought you two were actually good people," Remus looked down at the two Marauders in disappointment. "I guess I was wrong."

There was an awkward silence for a while, and was finally broken when Peter stepped back in the compartment.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>As you may notice, I did not write anything in italics at the end of the James part of the story. That would be because... I admit it, I couldn't think of one. If anyone would be so kind and review, while including an idea for that, I would be ever so happy.<strong>

**Chapter 3 will be the feast, sorting, and about certain things that will intertwine James and Lily's lives! Ooooh, aaaaah! Say it with me! Oooooooooh, aaaaaah! Okay, you know what I want right now. Yes, a cookie would be nice, but that's not quite it. Its the most obvious thing in the world- REVIEWS. No, seriously, tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to all,**

**Mel**


	4. Feasts, Announcements, and Bets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world, or any of the characters in this story so far other than Mercury Sonia Colby, Angela Elise Smith, Brooke Davies, Peyton Jensen, Francesca Moore, Jane Lauren Carson, Timothy Herr, the voice in Lily's dream (you'll find out more about it later), and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

**4. Feasts, Announcements, and Bets**

**Lily**

Lily had never really enjoyed the welcoming feast. As a matter of fact, she never liked having the opportunity to mingle whatsoever. It just didn't make her feel very comfortable. Today was no different. Lily, Angela, Mercury, and Remus (he left the Marauders and joined the girls after the fight) all sat in a carriage and Lily admired the Thestrals.

"Hey Lily?" Angela suddenly asked, not in her usual bubbly tone. "Can you see them too?" She pointed at the Thestrals.

"Yeah. My great aunt. I was in the hospital with her when it happened," Lily explained. "Wait, you can see them too?"

Angela shifted uncomfortably. "My dad," was all she said before letting the tears stream down her face.

"But I thought your dad left you guys?" Mercury wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"He did. I was visiting him over vacation, and..." Angela wiped another tear away. "Death Eaters. They came, and I hid. I really did try to tell dad to run, hide, anything... but he wouldn't listen. He says magic is nonsense. He stayed, and I saw them kill him." At this point Angela couldn't stop herself. She started sobbing madly, her head rested on Mercury's lap.

_A Little Bit About Mercury, Angela, and Lily_

_Mercury Colby grew up in a family of pureblood wizards. She was lucky, as her family had always hated the prejudice going on in the wizarding world between muggleborns and purebloods. Mercury's family was not wealthy, but they were not poor. She had four brothers, two older, one younger. They taught her to be tough and to stand up for what she believed in, and she always did. Mercury was strange compared to her family, and didn't feel like she really fit in. Her mum wanted her to be a lady, and her father wanted her to be the brightest with of her age. Arnold, Mercury's oldest brother, was convinced on making her a prefect and Head Girl, while Jon, the sexist he was, wanted her to cook and sweep, and nothing else. Little Benjamin was too young to care about what Mercury did, but he did look at her as his big sister. Actually, he was the only member of her family Mercury felt she really, truly loved. She wanted to protect him from any harm and never let him get hurt. Until she met Angela._

_Angela Smith had had a hard life. Her parents were always fighting, or at least since the poor girl could remember. Angela was an only child and her life had been about fighting until she moved. Sure, she knew she'd be a witch. Of course, most would say it's not possible, but Angela started showing signs earlier because of the stress she faced. Sometimes Angela would run away to avoid her parents fighting. She'd stay on the streets for a night, then come back, and be completely disappointed to what she heard. In fact, her parents never noticed when she ran away. When her parents finally divorced, her mother moved her to a nice suburban house with her. That was when she met Mercury._

_The two girls got along splendidly and were soon thick as thieves. They did everything together, and soon both considered each other like sisters, despite how different they were. Angela was an optimist, Mercury was a pessimist. Angela was blonde. Mercury had black hair. Angela was bubbly and loved pink. Mercury was practically goth and the sight of pink made her gag. They were complete opposites, but they both could soften up and listen when a friend needed a shoulder to cry on. When they met Lily, they didn't judge her on her looks. After all they'd been through, the two girls knew better._

"Angie, you okay?" Mercury patted the girl on the shoulder and hoisted her up. "Look, stop it. Its over. You don't have to cry anymore, because whatever you say, he won't come back. You still have us and your mum, so just be happy with that." Though this may sound harsh, it really did help Angela. She sat up and wiped off her face from tears, immediately feeling better.

Once at the castle, everyone took their seats.

"I hear the hat has a great song in store for us," Angela whispered to her friends.

"Look!" Lily pointed at the first years walking into the Great Hall.

After everything was explained to the first years, the Sorting Hat began its song.

_Back at a time when I was young,_

_Four people came to be._

_They were still silly and high-strung_

_And didn't know of me._

_Then day by day they all grew old_

_And set out to go explore._

_They met few people learned and bold,_

_"We'll fix this!" said the four._

_And so they built a school for those_

_With magic qualities._

_Then one of them exclaimed and rose,_

_"I only wish for these!"_

_It was sir Slytherin who had then stood_

_And pointed at the cunning,_

_But then old Ravenclaw said, "I would_

_Take just those with brains stunning._

_Gryffindor wished for brave at heart,_

_While Hufflepuff didn't care._

_"I'll welcome all from brave to smart,_

_If they wish to come here."_

_So they composed a compromise_

_Where there'd be a house for each._

_They'd pick the child who qualifies_

_And that's who they would teach._

_Yet, then they realized they would pass on,_

_And faced a problem then._

_So Gryffindor said when they're gone_

_That I would choose instead._

_So you have faith and let me see_

_What lays inside your head._

_I'll tell you where you ought to be,_

_And what may lay ahead._

"I bet that hat spends each year making up a new song," Mercury told the girls and Remus, but Remus wasn't listening. He was looking for someone. Two someones actually. Finally, he spotted the baby blue head right next to the redhead.

Jane was changing her nose from a duck bill to a pig snout, forcing Timothy to fake cough to hide his laughter. It made Remus smile to think that those two kids were so happy. After all, after what happened on the train, Remus had realized something.

Remus' reasoning was that there were many first years, and since his own first year the older students picked on them. Remus could still remember the first time Lucius Malfoy had tried to hang him from a tree by the ankle. He didn't want that to happen to Jane or Timothy. For some reason, he felt like it was his job to protect them from bullies.

"Carson, Jane," McGonagall announced. Remus immediately spun around to watch. He gave Jane a thumbs up, and she apparently saw because she smiled in return. It looked silly because one of her teeth was missing, but Remus still felt proud. Sort of like a big brother feels about his little sister.

_Yeah,_ thought Remus. _I'll be like their big brother._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shrieked, and a happy Jane skipped over to the Gryffindor table, plopping down next to Remus.

"Nice job," Remus told her and she hugged him.

When Timothy's turn came, he too was sorted into Gryffindor.

The feast went on and Lily tried to be the as _un_social as she could possibly be. And then something happened. Right at the end of the feast as a matter of fact.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore yelled and immediately the Great Hall fell into silence.

"Firstly, I'd like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Next, I'd like to go over some rules we have at Hogwarts for a our first years, along with a few other people who tend to forget these rules rather often," Dumbledore made a point of looking at James, Sirius, and Peter. "Please note that the forbidden forest is called that for a reason, and entering is prohibited. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that magic is not to be used in corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. If you have questions about that you may contact Madame Hooch or your team captain. That would be Paris Hudson for Ravenclaw, Anthony Flint for Slytherin, Amos Diggory for Hufflepuff, and James Potter for Gryffindor." At the mention of James' name the Great Hall burst into cheers, hoots, and shrieks. "Speaking of James Potter, let us congratulate him on his position of Head Boy this year at Hogwarts." Once again, applause.

"Who's the Head Girl?" someone called out.

"Oh, right. May the two Heads, Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans please step up here?" Dumbledore asked. Lily's face went white.

_Oh no! No, no no! This can't be happening! James Potter is not Head Boy, right? He can't be, he wasn't even prefect! Oh Merlin, they want me to go up there. In front of... everyone! Oh Merlin help me! _She thought all this while Angela and Mercury pushed her up.

Lily finally calmed herself and got up out of her seat, walked over to the front of the Hall, and started climbing p the stairs. That's when it happened. James pushed past her and she slipped on the stairs. Lily fell down and immediately felt the horrible pain in her ankle.

_No, don't cry, Lily, _Lily told herself. She stood up, and walked up the stairs, feeling her ankle throb each step she took.

"-and I promise to be the best Head Boy Hogwarts has ever seen!" James finished just as Lily reached the top.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Evans may take a seat," Dumbledore dismissed.

"Um, excuse me professor, but I-" Lily mumbled shyly.

"I'm sorry, did you want to say something, Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"No professor," Lily shook her head sadly and rushed down the steps so fast, she didn't even realize where she was going. Lily felt a huge pang in her ankle once more and the next thing she knew she was on top of James Potter.

"Watch where you're going, freak," he snapped. Then he threw Lily off of him and left for his seat. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed and Lily felt the tears she'd been holding back start to pour down her face.

"Shut up, all of you!" someone's voice, Lily realized as Mercy's, boomed. (Angela had used the _Sonorous _Charm on her) "Its not funny when someone hurts themselves!" Then Mercury and Angela stood Lily up and started walking her to the Hospital Wing.

Brooke, being the bitch she was, decided to pay the girls back for stealing Remus and "bringing James' rep down" by spilling her pumpkin juice on the floor, casing Lily to wobble and slip. Again. Then Francesca spilled her juice on Lily's head.

"Woops, sorry. It was an accident," Brooke smirked not at all apologetically.

At this, Lily and her friends left the Great hall with only one thing on their minds- _Worst feast ever._

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

James loved the welcoming feast. Seriously, it had been hilarious. Okay, so maybe Brooke and Francesca had been a little harsh, but watching that Evans girl was priceless. Besides, Evans was ugly, so who cares?

There was only one thing that was bothering James at the moment: the fight with Remus. The boy had always been a peacemaker, and suddenly he got worked up over a couple of stupid first years? That was weird.

"That was _so _precious!" Sirius laughed. "I mean did you _see _her face? Perfect!"

"Mmm," James mumbled.

"Oi, mate, you alright?" Sirius wondered.

"Fine," James replied, not really caring.

"How bout that thing with Remus? Haven't seen him so upset since the thing with Snivellus last year. And those kids? Little freaks. One's a metamorphmagus. Blue hair and all, while the other's just another sad sidekick. Muggleborn sidekick at that," Sirius continued.

"Sirius, just shut up!" James finally exclaimed. "Remus was right, we shouldn't have been so mean to the first years. It was wrong."

"What?" a baffled Sirius sputtered.

"Whatever. Lets just forget it, alright?" James practically roared.

"Sure mate, whatever floats your boat," Sirius just answered with a hopelessly lost face.

"Anyway, what's the beginning of the year dare gonna be?" James switched topics.

Before I continue, you should understand what the beginning of the year dare is. The BOYD was something that Sirius and James did each year. The dare could be completed throughout the entire school year and was usually very hard. The winner would receive 30 galleons, be able to pick what the end of the year prank would be, and would be the master of the loser for a week. The boys took BOYD _very _seriously.

"So I was thinking..." Sirius started.

"That cant be good," James cut him off.

"I was thinking about which one of us was more popular, and came to the conclusion that you have a girl problem. You only date Brooke, therefore your fanclub is smaller than mine. And you know what I started thinking then? I thought that I can get any girl, and you cant," Sirius concluded.

"That is not true! I can get any girl!" James argued.

"Now I also remembered that you have a problem with ugliness, so that's when I thought, hey, he could never get an ugly girl to love him! So the dare is, you get the ugliest girl in school to fall in love with you by the Graduation Ball."

"Like who? Who could possibly be the ugliest girl in school?"

"Oh I think you know."

"No."

"The Head Girl."

"What?"

"You heard me. One, she's ugly. Two, she's a prude. Never dated a guy. Or kissed one at that. Three, she's super shy. I mean, her only friends are Angie, that goth chick, and Remus."

"Wow."

"So its a bet?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely bet."

At that the two boys shook hands and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><em>And that's that! Sorry it took so long. Exams and a hectic personal life. Well, I'm going to Mexico tomorrow, so don't expect a quick update. So do you guys like it? I think its not all that bad. And you know what? If you're gonna tell me to update in a review, don't bother. I'm to stubborn to do it just cause someone tells me to. What I need is ideas, questions, and comments. Those are actually helpful when I write. I like to know if its good or bad, but just saying that you like it or don't doesn't help me improve does it? So TELL me why you don't or do like it. PLEEEAASEE? <em>

_Until Next Time,_

_Mel_


End file.
